Twins
by Kathleen-Holson
Summary: John a deux facettes. A mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité, l'oubli n'est jamais loin. OS en écho à To Build a Home. Pour l'anniversaire de Clélia Kerlais.


_Après des mois d'hibernation, me voici de retour pour souhaiter un heureux anniversaire à la talentueuse auteure, revieweuse assidue et jeune femme géniale qu'est Clélia Kerlais ! Je suis heureuse de t'offrir ce petit OS pour ton anniv', je pense que tu le mérites largement depuis le temps que tu me harcèles pour que je réécrive ! J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ton soutien indéfectible. Surtout passe une agréable journée._

_Bon Anniversaire._

_KH_

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers merveilleux de Sherlock ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Bêta-reader :** _La toute aussi indéfectible SomeCoolName. Merci pour tout._

**Résumé : **_John a deux facettes. A mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité, l'oubli n'est jamais loin. OS en écho à To Build a Home. Pour l'anniversaire de Clélia Kerlais._

**Situation : **_OS en écho à mon précédent OS : To Build a Home. Post saison 2._

**Musique : **_Twins – Gem Club_

_A l'une de mes lectrices les plus assidues, à celle qui me redonne l'envie d'écrire,_

_Et parce qu'il est légitime que je reprenne pour toi en ce jour,_

_Bon Anniversaire Clélia._

* * *

><p><em>C'est l'automne. Ou bien peut-être est-ce l'hiver. Qu'importe. Tout n'est que nuances de blanc et de gris. Tout est morne. Terne. Vide. <em>

_Le vent d'Est se met à souffler. Il est glacial. Je resserre machinalement le col de ma veste et reprend ma route. Mais tu es là, sur mon chemin. Tu te tiens bien droit dans ton long manteau et comme toujours, ton aura impose le respect. Tu pourrais me toiser de ton regard transperçant qui sait tout, mais aujourd'hui il n'en n'est rien. Tes pupilles ne sont remplies que d'une douceur qui m'est presque étrangère._

_Je te souris. _

_La commissure droite de tes lèvres se contracte imperceptiblement. La paupière de ton œil gauche aussi et ton regard s'adoucit encore un peu plus._

_Ton aura m'attire comme un aimant. Comme toujours. Alors, sans être capable de détacher mon regard de tes prunelles si inhabituellement douces, je me mets à avancer vers toi. La brise souffle à nouveau. Je me voûte un peu plus pour lutter contre le froid, mais je suis aussitôt arrêté par le spectacle de ton épaisse chevelure qui se soulève au rythme des bourrasques. Quelques mèches folles s'entêtent à ne pas suivre le mouvement. Un simple détail. Un détail que je ne remarquais pas. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je pourrais décrire la moindre incurvation de ces mèches, en décompter les moindres fibres capillaires. Tout est d'une clarté fascinante._

_J'avance encore. Je sens bientôt la chaleur qui se dégage de ta personne. Nous sommes proches. Si proches. Tes cheveux ondulent encore doucement. Une invitation, un appel irrésistible à les toucher. Alors doucement, je plonge ma main dans ta crinière indomptée. Un geste incongru qui fait se fermer un instant tes beaux yeux gris. Tes boucles glissent entre mes doigts. Fraîches aux pointes, elles irradient doucement de ta chaleur à la racine. Contraste captivant. J'ai à peine le temps d'enregistrer ces détails, de les graver dans ma mémoire que tes iris sont de nouveau sur moi. Aussi clairs que du cristal. Magnifiques._

_Je te regarde. Je t'observe. Je te scrute. Ta beauté sculpturale me subjugue. Je m'en abreuve, souhaitant connaître par cœur la moindre parcelle de ton visage. Tes yeux en amandes, tes pommettes ridiculement saillantes, ton nez droit, tes lèvres charnues et rosées. C'est trop. A moins que ce ne soit pas assez._

_Mes mains s'avancent avec lenteur vers ton visage, en quête de ta perfection._

**The wind shook the kiss from your mouth**

**Before I could learn whose twin I was**

**Your face familiar like a light in the water**

**Just your touch could cure my lonesome blood**

_Mais ce sont les tiennes qui, les premières, saisissent tendrement ma mâchoire. Et tu m'embrasses. Le vent fait frémir le baiser sur nos lèvres. Ce n'est que douceur et délicatesse. Tes lèvres sont étrangement froides. Tout cela me semble nimbé d'irréel. Mais ce sont bien tes traits que je caresse de mes doigts, ta peau fraîche tendue contre la mienne, ton souffle qui se mêle au mien et ton parfum d'épices qui enivre mes narines._

_Je perds toute notion de réalité dans ton regard. Tu m'envoûtes, depuis toujours, à mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité. Alors je m'enfonce dans l'abîme que forme tes lèvres. _

_C'est l'oubli._

_Je veux te sentir. Je veux te toucher. C'est plus fort que tout. Insensé. Incontrôlable. Compulsif._

_Mais tu t'éloignes, comme attiré par une autre gravité que la mienne. Je te retiens mais tu chutes, inévitablement. Tu sombres derrière un rideau d'eau glacée. Si proche mais inaccessible._

_Reviens-moi._

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux et il n'y a plus de rideau d'eau glacée. Mais tu n'es plus là.<p>

De la lumière filtre doucement à travers les rideaux. C'est l'aube. Ou bien peut-être est-ce le crépuscule. Qu'importe. Tout n'est que nuances de gris et de noir. Tout est morne. Terne. Vide.

**You let go of everything you had**

**And everything got left here waiting for what comes next**

**The state of things is tied to me**

**And i've been careless i think too much**

**I want to lie still near you, near you, i want to**

Je te cherche un instant du regard mais bien sûr, tu n'es plus là. Tu es parti. En abandonnant tout derrière toi. Le crâne. Le violon. L'appartement.

_Moi. _

Et tout ici transpire douloureusement ton absence. Ta robe de chambre négligemment posée sur le canapé. La tasse de thé et les quelques miettes restantes de l'assiette de toasts que tu as miraculeusement vidée ce matin-là. La partition inachevée sur son chevalet. L'air ambiant, qui n'arrive pas à se départir de ton odeur d'épices.

Et ton fauteuil. Désespérément vide.

Cette dernière vision est tellement insupportable que je préfère m'y soustraire.

Ici tout est figé. _Je_ suis figé. Sans repères.

Tu es parti et tout s'est arrêté. Comme tout ces objets de notre quotidien, j'attends ton retour qui n'arrivera jamais. J'attends de pouvoir te toucher à nouveau. Sentir ton pouls sous mes doigts, t'entendre respirer. Te voir _vivre_.

Mais cela n'est plus qu'un rêve, ici. Alors lentement, je referme les paupières sur mes yeux humides. Je me laisse tomber encore et encore dans ce mélange doux-amer qu'est l'oubli. Je glisse avec délectation dans cette alternative nébuleuse où tu existes encore et où tu sembles plus réel que ce cauchemar dans lequel je vis.

Et je m'enfonce, de plus en plus bas, dans le déni.

* * *

><p><strong>The wind shook the kiss from your mouth<strong>

**Before I could learn whose twin I was **

_Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser où nous sommes. Je n'aperçois que des nuances de blanc et de gris. Mais qu'importe puisque tu es là, tes topazes me scrutant dans les moindres détails. Ton souffle régulier se mêle au mien, ton pouls est délicieusement vif sous mes doigts. _

_Et le vent d'Est fait frémir tes lèvres contre les miennes. _


End file.
